<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Home is Surrounded by Blood and Tears by God_Help_Me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125655">Our Home is Surrounded by Blood and Tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_Help_Me/pseuds/God_Help_Me'>God_Help_Me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Tags May Change, Villain Apollo, bottom achilles, i dont think ill write any actual smut but i just want the fact to be known, im setting up for something, you dont know what it is and neither do i</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_Help_Me/pseuds/God_Help_Me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, I suppose I just found that watching you fight is far more interesting than taking part in the fight itself.” The god towered over him, that stupid smile still glued to his face, “You should be honored to have the attention of a god, demigod.”</p><p>---</p><p>The war raged on, just as the gods planned it too. They watched from their perches, the human squable giving them fleeting entertainment that they desperately craved.</p><p>But now they wanted a closer look.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achilles &amp; Apollo (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Achilles &amp; Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Home is Surrounded by Blood and Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In all honesty, this isn't gonna be very compliant with the Iliad and what happened in it, but then again, when have historians cared about that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apollo danced through the pathway, rays of light lacing every step he took, leaving the darkened battlefield behind. Agamemnon continued to deny the wishes of his priest, the god had no choice but to step in, punishing the arrogant general by taking the lives of countless soldiers.</p><p>He wasn’t much of a fan of massacring innocents, tearing mothers and fathers and children away from each other, but he feared that it was the only way stubborn men such as Agamemnon would learn, through death and destruction.</p><p>The Greek camp could be seen even from where he was, ten years of fighting and it seemed the war was no close to drawing to an end. The rest of the Olympians were growing rowdy, impatient for something more interesting to happen yet unwilling to anger demigods in fear of them messing with their plans. The gods were cowards, Apollo knew this, he was a coward as well. He supposed he was just better at hiding it than the others were.</p>
<hr/><p>“Of all the boar-headed things he could do, he chooses this?” Patroclus watched as Achilles passed back and forth, hands pulling at his hair as he raved about the commander, “Our men are falling to the plague faster than the Trojan are falling to me, and he refuses to return-” Achilles paused, brows creasing as he drummed his fingers on the wooden desk he stood over. “What was the girls' name?”</p><p>“Chryseis, I believe.” Achilles hummed, walking over to their shared cot.</p><p>“I do not understand why he acts this way, he asks me to put an end to a war that the gods don’t seem to want to end.” Patroclus tilted his head, running his hand through the other's hair.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked, “Did your mother speak to you of their intentions?” Achilles sighed, leaning his head on Patroclus’ shoulder.</p><p>“They have been active on the battlefield, my love, I don’t claim to know what they wish, but they do not seem keen to allow this war to come to a close anytime soon.” Wrapping an arm around the blonde’s waist, he leaned back, bringing Achilles with him. “Why do I even bother to fight this war? I don’t particularly care for Helen.”</p><p>Patroclus closed his eyes, “Mm, maybe you should have stayed on Skyros, you did look quite beautiful when you wore skirts.” Achilles laughed, curling a hand in the sheets below them. “Why do you mock my affections, I simply wish to tell you the truth.”</p><p>Achilles laid his head on his chest, “Yes, that is most certainly what you wish.”</p><p>“Hush, you.” Patroclus tangled his hand in the other's hair, “Go to sleep, I’m sure you have something planned for tomorrow.”</p><p>“I do,” Achilles mumbled, “I don’t believe you’ll approve of it, though.”</p><p>Patroclus huffed, pulling slightly on golden locks, “I rarely do, given that most of your plans involve you fighting dozens of men by yourself.”</p><p>Achilles had let go of the sheets, clutching at the front of Patroclus’ tunic instead. The gods weren’t on their side, Patroclus knew this, they favored chaos and destruction instead of protecting the world they had originally fought for. Patroclus knew what fate awaited his beloved, but he didn’t want to accept it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <s>(He shouldn’t have to accept it, a part of him whispered, take Achilles far away from this place, away from the war and fighting and bloodshed, they could be happy.</s>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <s>But Achilles wouldn’t forgive him)</s>
  </em>
</p><p>He glanced down at the blonde on his chest, tightening his grip around Achilles, afraid of letting him go. Patroclus’ eyes stung, he realized, he wanted to cry over the man that was right next to him for no reason other than he was afraid of losing him.</p>
<hr/><p>The son of Thetis was mesmerizing to watch, Apollo had learned. Despite his grievances with Agememnon’s actions, he still fought in his ranks, looking ethereal even as blood surrounded him. He danced through the battlefield with ease, flowing through man after man as though he were a river.</p><p>The demigod fascinated him, he fascinated many gods in the duration of the war, from his refusal to kill Hector to his grace in fight, it was something that peaked their interests. Another champion for them to use.</p><p>He watched as another man fell, Achilles ripping his sword out from the chest of the corpse before turning to face the onslaught of attacks leveled at him. The gods - Apollo included - enjoyed watching humans fight, it was meek entertainment in an eternity of work and boredom. Heroes like Heracles were great fun to play with, their attachments to others their eventual downfall. </p><p>As much fun as it was to play with heroes, he’d much rather break them. Watch them fall apart at the seams, question what can be trusted - if they can be trusted. </p><p>He loved the expression they bore when they realized they had lost.</p><p>Apollo loved the despair.</p>
<hr/><p>Man after man crumpled, Achilles watched as the flame in their eyes burned out while he tugged lose his spear from bodies. He was aware of the gods on the battlefield, he just didn’t know how to spot them. Gods seemed to like mingling with humans and their affairs, his mother was much the same and he can’t say that he liked it.</p><p>Shouts surrounded him as he ran across the field, blood flying this way and that as new men fell with every step. Achilles spun, a spear flying past him and into a soldier near him. The demigod looked around, trying to find whatever god chose to partake in the battle. He scanned the tree line, twisting and weaving through men and corpses alike as he made eye contact with a blonde man. </p><p>The Trojans wouldn’t just stand and watch the battle, they would dive in, as would the Greeks. Achilles sped up, feet light as he sprinted through the enemy lines, blood flying around him as he went. Gods liked to watch, the man in the forest seemed to enjoy the same thing.</p><p>The blonde had disappeared into the greenery, the sounds of swords clashing and shouts dying as Achilles sprinted through the forest, looking for any trace of who he was chasing. A flash of gold to his left caught his eye, he turned on his heel, going towards the clearing.</p><p>The man sat on a rock, leaning back on his hands and staring at Achilles with amusement.</p><p>“Should I be honored that you followed me here or scared?” The man’s voice, although taunting, was off, echoing in a way that shouldn’t have been possible in the area they were in. Achilles bit his tongue, narrowing his eyes as he scanned the other.</p><p>“You’re a god, are you not?” The man blinked at him, a few moments of silence went by before he began to laugh. Achilles shifted on his feet, hands fidgeting with the linen he wore.</p><p>“Well,” He watched the man lean forward, a smirk on his lips “you are quite direct, little demigod.” Achilles didn’t move, keeping his gaze on the god in front of him. “Achilles, Son of Thetis, it is an honor to meet you.” The god stood, striding over to the place he stood, a smile he didn’t trust lacing the celestial's face.</p><p>Achilles took a step back, “I’m sure the honor is mine, my lord.” He didn’t bow, keeping eye contact with the other. “However, I am afraid I do not know who you are.” The god's smile sharpened, an emotion in his eyes that Achilles couldn’t name.</p><p>“Of course, my apologies. I am Apollo, god of healing and disease.” Achilles sucked in a breath, nerves shaking him. “Oh, don’t fear me, little demigod. I will not hurt you unless I see fit too, Agamemnon is the target of my rage, you and your army have merely gotten in the crossfire I’m afraid.”</p><p>Achilles raised a brow, “So to anger Agamemnon, you stand at the tree line to watch the battle instead of interfering?” Apollo's smile didn’t waver, moving closer to Achilles while he spoke.</p><p>“Oh, I suppose I just found that watching you fight is far more interesting than taking part in the fight itself.” The god towered over him, that stupid smile still glued to his face, “You should be honored to have the attention of a god, demigod.”</p><p>Achilles backed up, ready to leave the god behind, “Well, consider me to be honored then.” He turned around, not wanting to look at the god any longer, “Goodbye, Lord Apollo, it was a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>And he ran.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back with another fanfic for an entirely different fandom</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>